Izaya's Universe
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa saat ini jagad raya yang ada di dalam hatiku menganut teori keadaan tetap, karena semenjak Shizu-chan menemaniku setiap hari … jagad raya hati ini mulai mengembang dan semakin membesar. Karena Shizu-chan mulai memenuhi hari-hariku.


_**Ryohgo Narita**_

_**PG-13**_

_**Shounen-Ai**_

_**Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya**_

.

.

**Izaya's Universe**

Jika seorang peneliti jagad raya mengatakan bahwa galaksi adalah kumpulan bintang, debu, planet, gas, dan benda-benda angkasa lainnya yang membentuk suatu sistem, bolehkan aku mengatakan galaksi menurut kata hatiku? Karena menurutku … galaksi adalah kumpulan kepercayaan, kasih sayang, kerinduan, air mata, kebencian, cemburu dan perasaan lainnya yang membentuk sebuah perasaan yang kusebut dengan nama "CINTA".

Dan hanya ada satu galaksi yang pernah aku temui di sepanjang hidupku … yaitu Shizuo Heiwajima.

Keinginan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah … kuharap kau memenuhi jagad raya kosong yang ada di hatiku. Sama seperti hatiku, jagad raya bagaikan ruang yang tak punya batas yang mendekap dalam hatiku. Mungkin hanya satu hal yang dapat memenuhi jagad raya ini … perasaan tulusmu terhadapku.

Menurut teori _Big Bang_, alam semesta berasal dari keadaan yang panas dan padat lalu mengalami ledakan dahsyat serta mengembang. Mungkin jika hal tersebut dihubungkan dengan diriku akan terjadi teori lain yang memiliki arti yang sama. Saat perasaanku terhadapmu memadati hatiku dan aku tak dapat menyalurkannya, hatiku akan terasa panas. Rasa panas tersebutlah yang akan menuai amarah yang ada di dalam diriku. Amarah yang semakin lama semakin membesar dan akhirnya menimbulkan ledakan besar yang kusebut sakit hati. Benarkah? Entahlah, kurasa itu cukup sebanding dengan teori tersebut. Amarah di sini adalah amarah di mana aku tidak sanggup dan merasa kecewa terhadap diriku yang tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku terhadapmu.

Terkadang aku berpikir keras, "Kenapa aku tidak dapat menjangkau dirimu yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja di hadapanku?" sama seperti orang-orang di luar sana yang berusaha menjangkau jagad raya yang tak memiliki batas. Sampai pada akhirnya aku tak pernah berhenti berharap untuk menjadikanmu raja dalam jagad raya hatiku.

Hari demi hari berlalu begitu lambat bagaikan Venus yang membutuhkan 243 hari untuk berotasi. Lingkup di sekitarku mulai berubah dari langit biru cerah menjadi jingga kemerahaan. Seperti menatap Bumi di pagi hari dan beralih ke Mars pada senja hari. Sama seperti Venus yang merupakan planet terdekat dengan bumi, begitu juga jarakku denganmu. Namun semua rasa benci yang ada di hatimu dan dusta kebencian yang kubuat membuat kita bagaikan jauhnya planet Merkurius dengan Neptunus.

Kenapa aku membuat semua dusta kebencian itu? Tentu saja karena mangimbangimu, tidakkah kamu tahu betapa sakitnya memendam rasa suka ketika orang yang ada di hadapan kita telah membentuk tiga lapis tembok besar yang bertuliskan kebencian. Dirimu itu bagaikan planet Saturnus yang memiliki cincin pelindung yang berlapis-lapis. Entah apa mampu diriku menembus cincin itu. Aku mulai sadar, jikalau aku menjadi planet merkurius dan kau menjadi Neptunus, memang sudah pantaslah aku yang merasakan siksaan terdekat. Karena aku yang terdekat dengan matahari. Sama seperti sakitnya memendam perasaanku terhadapmu.

Lucu, bukan? Seorang Izaya berbicara penuh perasaan seperti ini. Saat aku sendiri seperti ini, terkadang aku berpikir, "Ke mana diriku yang selalu berdiri dengan angkuhnya di depan manusia-manusia itu?" bahkan aku sendiri tak mampu untuk menjawabnya. Karena, jika aku menjawabnya … nampaklah diriku yang sesungguhnya.

Entah sudah berapa ratus lembar kertas yang terbuang hanya untuk menyembunyikan diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku selalu menulisnya di atas sebuah kertas. Menorehkan semua kepribadian asliku di atas sebuah kertas dan berdiri angkuh di depan ribuan manusia dengan kepribadian palsu. Berdiri dengan seringaianku yang selalu meremehkan orang lain dan tersenyum lebar. Tahukah kau bahwa di dalam ini sudah terdapat ribuan retakan yang memenuhi jagad raya hatiku.

Aku sama seperti bulan yang memiliki gaya gravitasi yang kecil, akibatnya bulan itu tidak mampu untuk mengikat atmosfer. Sama seperti diriku yang tak mampu mengikatmu. Satu uluran tangan mungkin mampu untuk manyentuhmu tapi tidak untuk mengikatmu. Kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulutmu itu mungkin cuma goresan-goresan kecil yang memberi luka kecil terhadap jagad raya hatiku ini. Namun tahukah kamu jika goresan itu menyatu akan membuat luka besar yang mungkin sulit untuk disembuhkan? Kurasa tidak.

Namun, ada sebuah hari yang membuat semua perbedaan itu terhapus dalam satu tetes air mata. Air mata yang kau keluarkan. Kau yang melukaiku dan kau pula yang menangisiku. Kadang aku berpikir yang sebenarnya gila aku atau dirimu?

Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas, waktu di mana kala berjalan dengan cepat namun berakhir dengan lambat. Aku memutuskan untuk menghadapimu dan berdiri tepat di hadapanmu. Seperti biasa, kau selalu muncul dengan mesin yang berisi minuman itu. Mengangkatnya dengan tinggi dan melemparnya ke arahku. Namun satu hal yang tidak pernah kau ketahui pada saat itu … aku sudah membulatkan tekadku untuk berdiri tegak dan tak menggerakkan badanku sedikitpun.

'BRAK'

Ah~ betapa aku mengingat sekali suara benturan yang begitu merdu tersebut. Betapa aku mengingat betapa sakitnya tubuhku bersentuhan dengan mesin sialan itu. Entah kenapa aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku kalah dekat dengan mesin itu. Di mana setiap saat kau selalu berdiri di dekat mesin tersebut. Bersiap-siap melemparnya ke arahku. Kukira pada saat itu kau sangat senang karena berhasil mengenaiku hahaha. Ternyata tidak. Yang terakhir kali aku lihat sebelum aku menutup mataku adalah dirimu yang berlari ke arahku dengan air mata yang berlinang.

Ah~ apakah saat itu kau menyesal telah melemparku atau kau menyesal karena tak melihatku mati di tempat? Semua pertanyaan yang ada di dalam otakku itu seketika terhapus dengan ucapan terakhirmu yang samar-samar dapat kudengar, "Kumohon maafkan aku Izaya." Lucu sekali mendengarmu mengucapkan kata maaf tepat di hadapanku. Yang lebih menggelikan adalah ketika aku merasakan tetesan hangat yang menetes di pipiku. Seorang Shizu-_chan_ menangis? Apa dia menyesali perbuatannya? Lucu, bukan? Kadang sampai sekarang pun aku masih memi—

"Izaya?"

Aku menghentikan gerakan tanganku dan menolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara tersebut. Kudapati seorang pria tampan sedang mendekat ke arahku dan melingkarkan tangannya di leherku. Aku dapat menghirup aroma _vanilla_ yang menjadi ciri khasnya. "Hm?" aku hanya menjawabnya singkat sembari kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku sebelumnya. Namun, sosok itu terlebih dulu mengambil pulpen yang kugunakan untuk menulis dan meletakkannya di samping bukuku. Aku mengerutkan keningku sembari membalikkan badanku dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

Dia tersenyum ke arahku dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahiku seraya berkata, "Kau harus istirahat, kutu. Kau tahu kalau kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dua minggu yang lalu, kan?"

"Ck Shizu-_chan_, tinggal tambah seminggu dan seekor ayam dapat keluar dari telurnya. Kau tahu kau terlalu berlebihan. Ah~~ apa seorang Shizu-_chan_ terlalu mangkhawatirka—"

'BLETAK'

"Diam atau kau kucium?"

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung sembari memegangi kepalaku. Dengan senyuman lebar aku mengedipkan mataku seraya berkata, "Kalau begitu aku akan terus berbica—"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, aku sudah merasakan bibir manis Shizu-_chan_ sudah menempel di bibirku. Ini sebenarnya bukan yang pertama kalinya kami berciuman, namun entah kenapa selalu ada rasa baru yang memenuhi diriku. Perlahan-lahan luka yang tertoreh dalam jagad raya hatiku tertutupi dan mulai sembuh sepenuhnya. Malah aku merasa ada ribuan perasaan baru yang seakan-akan mulai memenuhinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun,"ucapnya sembari mencubit kedua pipiku dengan pelan. Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya dengan erat. Aku bahkan lupa kalau ini hari ulang tahunku. Perlahan aku mengambil kembali pulpen yang kugunakan untuk menulis tadi dan menorehkan kalimat terakhir pada kertas itu.

Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa saat ini jagad raya yang ada di dalam hatiku menganut teori keadaan tetap, karena semenjak Shizu-_chan_ menemaniku setiap hari … jagad raya hati ini mulai mengembang dan semakin membesar.

Karena Shizu-chan mulai memenuhi hari-hariku.

**TAMAT**

Hahaha Happy Birthday to our beloved Izaya. Ini pertama kalinya aku kembali menulis semenjak hilang selama beberapa bulan. Ini sebenarnya butuh one shot sequel atau tidak? Mungkin tidak OTL

Selamat membaca terima kasih dan salam selamat datang!


End file.
